At the present time a number of physical exercise systems attempt to simulate one or more conditions of downhill or cross-country skiing. For example, the Nordic Track (TM) uses both leg and arm motion to simulate cross-country skiing. Generally, such devices are expensive and occupy considerable floor space, which may be a problem in a crowded house or apartment.
Velocity and acceleration vectors, the basic concepts of physics, may be applied to skiing mechanics. Acceleration is the dominant factor in relation to the skier's sensory system. The magnitude and direction of the acceleration vector acting on the body of the skier, when skiing downhill, is felt by the skier's muscle memory system and not seen by his eyes. However, the velocity is generally seen by the eyes, but not felt. The acceleration felt by a skier is also the dominant factor the skier enjoys when skiing downhill. Having this in mind, no attempt is made to describe the invention as a downhill skiing simulator; but rather it provides a general exercise system which may be especially beneficial in training for skiing since it exercises and tones many of the same muscles that are used in skiing.
A number of downhill skiing simulators which may be used by skiers are shown in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,226 discloses a device which does not create for the skier the feeling of acceleration similar to a feeling when the skier is on real snow and slope. In general, the repetitive acceleration cycles created mechanically by downhill skiing simulators force the skier to balance and coordinate his response to counter the simulated acceleration output. This type of simulator, and the skier's responses to its acceleration output, only introduce and reinforce bad skiing habits which may be unrecognizable to the skier until the skiier confronts real snow and slope conditions.